11 de Marzo
by iiobiztwilightfan
Summary: Edward, un retraso en su despertador cambiara su vida, siempre aborda el tren directo, pero hoy escogera el tren ligero y conocera a Bella, una joven que cambiara su vida para siempre o talvez hasta el día que mueran.
1. Primer Encuentro

11 de Marzo

PRIMER ENCUNTRO

Edward POV

Escuche el despertador sonar 6:30 marcaba el reloj, otro día más, otro día más, siempre repetía esto cada mañana que me levantaba, estaba recostado sobre mi cama voltee mi vista hacia el otro lado de la cama y mi usual pensamiento invadió mi cabeza, ya estoy cansado de despertar solo, sin nadie que me acompañe, sin amor, cada vez que me enamoraba me rompían el corazón, a veces me pregunto si la vida valía algo en soledad, pero en fin esta es mi vida, yo elegí mi trabajo sobre las personas que más amaba mis padres y hermanos y sobre Tanya, la que más ame.

Me levante encendí la regadera, me vestí y me prepare el desayuno, voltee a ver el reloj de la cocina 7:15.

"Demonios"

Salí a toda prisa de mi apartamento, faltaban 45 min. para empezar mi turno en el hospital y el tren directo sale a las 7:00, hace 20 min. por lo regular tomo el directo y los minutos que llegaba antes los utilizaba para dar una ronda a los pacientes hospitalizados, esto llenaba el vacio en mi pecho, el tren ligero hace 40 minutos.

"Definitivamente llegare tarde para dar mi ronda" dije hablando conmigo mismo, empezó una ligera llovizna, en ese momento llego a mi mente Tanya a ella le encantaba ver llover, una lagrima camino sobre mi mejilla, me la limpie de inmediato no me podía permitir llorar más por ella no más, tenia que superarlo. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar vi el número mi hermana menor Alice, por un momento pensé en no contestar la llamada, pero al instante me llego otro pensamiento ella nunca llamaba amenos que hubiera un problema.

"Diga"

"Hermanito ¿como estas?"

"Para eso me llamas Alice para preguntarme como estoy" dije un poco molesto no me gusta tener contacto con mi familia, aunque los ame los recuerdos de Tanya siempre me van a inundar aunque trate de evitarlo, ya que ella era hermana de mi cuñado Jasper.

"No Edward solo hablo para recordarte del cumpleaños de Esme"

"Oh lo había olvidado" dije tan pronto era Febrero hace ya un año que no veía a mi familia desde el cumpleaños de mi padre Carlisle.

"Edward…Edward…sigues ahí"

"Sí lo siento es que estaba pensando"

"Está bien, le prepare una fiesta para este sábado"

"Oh"

"Vas a venir"

"Yo… no lo se Alice"

"Por favor te extrañamos, di que sí"

"Esta bien a que hora"

"A las 4:00"

"Adiós Alice nos vemos"

"Cuídate hermanito"

Cuando termine la conversación con mi hermana ya estaba en la estación del tren ligero, el tren iba llegando a la estación, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas tome un lugar, las risas de las personas llamaron mi atención, vi a una chica tirada en la entrada del vagón en seguida me levante para ayudarla, estaba levantando sus libros.

"Gracias" susurró la chica

"De nada"

En ese momento levanto la cara y la pude ver era muy hermosa tenia unos preciosos ojos color chocolate, su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos, Edward, me reprendí por que estoy pensando esto, dio ayúdame, su cara estaba muy sonrojada se veía adorable. Por que estoy pensando esto.

La ayude a levantarse.

"Me llamo Edward"

"Isabella dime Bella"

"Muchas gracias Edward de verdad"

"De nada, creo que ya me habías agradecido", diciendo esto Bella enrojeció, esto me provoco una sonrisa, que me esta pasando, la acabo de conocer y ya estoy sonriendo, es oficial acabo de enloquecer.

"Lo sé"

"Siéntate en mi lugar" le ofrecí, ya que no había lugares, ella obedeció inmediatamente.


	2. Alice Cullen

La trama me pertene los personajes son propiedad de Sthepenie Meyer

Lauris princess

Carter86

Grax x leer mi primer fanfic me alegro que les agrade grax x sus palabras

* * *

2. Bella

Edward POV

Trate de entablar una conversación con Isabella pero cada vez que trataba de hablar ella evadia mi mirada y se sonrojaba, cuando llege a mi destino ella también se levanto de su asiento.

"Gracias otra vez Edward" solo asentí y Bella huyó de mi, deseaba hablarle pero mi lengua parecia estar trabada y para colmo cuando podia hablar ella apartaba su mirada de mí de inmediato cuando se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, como era posible que una chica que acababa de conocer me afectara tanto, debí estar loco. En todo el día no deje de pensar en aquella chica torpe, deseaba verla hablarle pero no sabia donde encontrarla, cuando pensaba en Bella mi corazón aumentaba los latidos, a partir de ese día me propuse tomar el mismo tren para verla y tratar de hablare, no cabe duda estoy demente.

A la mañana siguente me levante temprano con la esperanza de toparme con Bella, al llegar a la estación la busque entre las personas y ella no estaba, por que estoy obsedionado con esta niña que acabo de conocer, por que, talvez no tenga respuesta a esta pregunta, la unica respuesta es que necesitaba verla, repetí esta rutina durante toda la semana y nunca tenía suerte.

Fin de semana, por fin veria a mis padres y hermanos, me disponia a revisar la hora en mi celular cuando me percate de que tenia un mensaje de voz nuevo era de Alice

"Eddie paso por ti en media hora para ir al cumpleaños de mamá cuidate te quiero" suspire, ya estaba listo para irme, pero tenia que esperar a mi pequeña hermanita, extrañaba a mi duendecilla hermana Alice, al fortachon de mi hernano Emmett, a mi tenas cuñana Rosalie y al timido de mi cuñando Jasper,mi hermana y Jasper tenian un año de casados al igual que mi fantoche hermano Emmett, por supuesto extrañaba a mi madre y mi padre Carlisle, en ese momento escuche la vocina del auto del porsche de Alice, mi hermana llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla su usual pelo corto risado se encontraba totalmente lacio, le jugue unas cuantas bromas en cuanto me encontre en el coche.

"Hola duende que te hiciste hermanita te vez más fea que de costumbre"

"Jaja muy gracioso Eddie"

"Odio que me dijas Eddie"

"Entonces no molestes"

"Lo siento hermanita ¿como has estado?"

"Muy bien Eddie" puse mala cara

"Se supone que estoy esperando a la fiesta para decirlo pero estoy embarazada"

"No estoy muy jovén para ser tío Alicia"

"No me llames Alicia sabes que me molesta y no, no estas muy jóven tienes 25 años, ya deberias buscar pareja y sentar cabeza, ya no te voy a decir Eddie te voy a decir señorito"

"Jaja muy graciosa, solo estoy bromeando me da gusto por ti y que dijo Jasper cuando se enteró" dije tratando de entablar una conversación más ligera con mi hermana.

"Emocionado, por supuesto y tu hermanito no has conocido a nadie que llame tu atención yo quiero sobrinos ",bromeaba mi duendecillo, Alice siempre habia sido mi mejor amiga, pero dudé en decirle de Bella, la chica tonta que habia llamado demasiado mi atención en el tren, ella noto mi vacilación.

"¿Que?, no me quieres contar" cuando dijo estó ya habiamos llegado a la casa de mis padres, le mentí.

"No Alice no he conocido a alguien"

"Bueno me da gusto por que quier presentarte a mi mejor amiga Bella", cuando dijo su nombre mi corazón empezo a palpitar demasiado rápido será posible que sea la misma Bella que conozco.

* * *

Mil grax x leer este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona que me han apoyado mucho en mi vida a mi mejor amiga lety graziaz por tu apoyo mi querida Alice Cullen


	3. Mi pasado

Bella´s POV

Después de lo que paso en el tren no deje de  
oensar en Edward, en su cabello color rojizo  
extraño, pero hermoso, su sonrisa, su amabilidad,  
Isabella reacciona, no te puedes enamorar otravez,  
no otravez, y menos de un desconocido, bueno no  
del todo se su nombre, al instante recorde que  
Alice me habi platicado de su hermano Edward, el  
era muy distante con su familia, será el mismo no  
lo creó.

En ese momento recorde lo peor que me ha pasado en  
mi vida Jacob Black. Por desgracia recordaba aquel  
desastrozó día.

Era nuestro 2 año juntos, Jake me empezó a  
presionar sobre el asunto del sexo, yo le decia  
que no estab lista, peroel presonaba y presionaba.  
Ese día me invito a cenar a su casa, con motivo  
de nuestro aniversario, toce el timbre y nadi  
atendia, recordé las llaves que Jake me habia  
dado en caso de alguna emergencia, cuando entre al  
interior de la casa empeze a ecuchar sonidos  
raros, agache la vista y vi la playera de Jake en  
el suelo juntó con un sosten de mujer, esto no  
puede se posible, es mi imaginación, me repetia  
una y otra vez. Subi lentamente por la escalera,  
que conducia hacia el segundo piso, los sonidos  
aumentaban de volumen, en ese momento escucha una  
familiar voz era Jessica, Jessica Stanley,  
estudiabamos juntas en la falcultad de medicina, y  
ademas era un de mis mejorea amigas junto con  
Alice.

"Jake..Jake"

En ese momento abri la puerta, no daba credito a  
lo que mis ojos veian, era Jake teniendo intimidad  
con mi mejor amiga, y para colmó esta llebaba el  
brazalete puesto que nos habiamos obsequiado Alice  
Jees y yo.

Cuando me vieron no supieron ni que decir. Jacob  
fue el primero en hablar

"Bells...mm dejame explicarlo"

"No tienes que explicar nada todo esta más que  
obvio" dije con lagrimas en los ojos

"Bells espera por favor...te am"o dijo Jake  
mientras se ponia el pantalón.

"Si me amaras tanto como dices no hubieras tenido  
sexo con mi mejor amiga y me hubieras esperado a  
que estuviera lista"

"Bella amiga lo siento yo no se que pas..." No la  
deje continuar.

"Eres una traidora" dije llena de rabia me  
arranque el brazalete y sali corriendo de la casa.  
Subi a mi carro fui con Alice y le conte lo que  
habia pasado.

Por que tive que recordar esto.

"Porque" dije llorando.

* * *

Esthe capitulo ze lo dediko a mi mama ke me a aiiudado en todo


End file.
